Office Visit
by ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: John is at work when Sherlock strides in to give the good doctor a bit of needed relief.


John looked up as he heard the door slide open; his next appointment wasn't for another fifteen minutes so he was unsure of why someone was walking in. He looked up to see Sherlock standing there, fully dressed thank god, and smiling. "Sherlock, I can't run off, I've got appointments and patients."

"Oh I know," Sherlock answered in that deep, velvety voice of his. "I'm here for another reason altogether." Sherlock took a few steps forward; crossing to the desk John was sitting at and leaned closer. "I believe there's something you needed examined, am I correct Doctor Watson?"

John was still trying to get used to this side of Sherlock, the one that seemed to be never satisfied, that always wanted more, and to think, Sherlock had said he was married to their work when they first met. Not that John was complaining, not at all. He swallowed dryly, tongue darting out to lick his lips before he nodded and pushed his chair slightly backwards. Sherlock grinned and dropped to his knees, sliding under the table and pressed his face into John's crotch, grinning up when he found John more than half-hard already. Sherlock palmed John lightly, licking his lips, eyes trained on John's face. He quickly undid the button and zip of John's denims, thankful for casual Friday. He reached in and pulled John's now completely hard prick out and stroked it slowly.

Sherlock locked his eyes on John's as he licked his lips and slowly slid John's cock into his mouth, tongue pressing against the prominent vein on the side of John's cock. Sherlock took it all; apparently there was a good use for his lack of gag reflex other than crime scenes. He slowly began to move, up and down John's shaft, swirling his tongue when he got back to the head, licking across the slit and tasting the pre-cum that had gathered there.

John grasped at the air, his desk, anything to keep from grabbing into Sherlock's hair and forcing him back down onto his prick. It was a struggle enough to keep his hips still instead of bucking into the warmth of Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock moved back down John's cock, one hand coming up to stroke lovingly at John's testicles, squeezing them gently as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, causing John to lean backwards in the chair and stifle a moan. Sherlock worked quickly, sucking and licking and fondling, all while staring up at John as much as he could, making sure John was getting as much pleasure as Sherlock could give him.

John let a hand fall to Sherlock's shoulder and squeezed gently, "Sherlock, I'm about to-"His words died in a small squeak as Sherlock's hand wrapped around the bottom half of John's cock, coaxing his orgasm out. John clapped a hand over his mouth as he moaned Sherlock's name.

Sherlock swallowed cleanly, licking the tip of John's cock before tucking him back into his denims and standing up. Sherlock brushed off his trousers where they had made contact with the floor and moved towards John, kissing him. As Sherlock's tongue invaded his mouth John could taste himself on Sherlock's tongue and wondered how he would make it through the rest of the appointments he had for the day without thinking of Sherlock taking him metres away from where his patients would sit for consultations.

"I'll be waiting at the flat when you get home. I told Lestrade and Molly I wasn't feeling well and wanted nothing to do with anyone for the rest of the day. You can erm, show me your appreciation for me coming in today when you get home."

John smiled and pulled Sherlock in for another kiss. "Yes Mr Holmes, I do think I have the exact prescription you need." John wasn't sure if it was the lust in his brain or the fact that he'd lived with Sherlock long enough for his penchant of making everyone miserable that had worn off on him, but as Sherlock stood up to leave John cupped him through his trousers and purred, "yes Sherlock, I can't wait to get home." _Have fun leaving with your erection showing, _John thought, _payback for last week when you decided to take up sexting while I was with a patient._


End file.
